


YOU CAN TRUST ME

by harrystyles4life



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyles4life/pseuds/harrystyles4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU CAN TRUST ME

Kurt is both fascinated by Blaine and desperately worried about him. He knows that he’s safe here with him and that he wouldn’t let anything hurt Blaine but he can’t help wishing that he had gotten to him sooner, and maybe stopped everything that had happened to him. Blaine is quiet as Kurt shows him around the house, never talking out of turn and only when Kurt asks him a direct question. His answers are careful and refined and Kurt feels uncomfortable at how shocked he is when Kurt tells him he can go anywhere in the house, do anything he wants without asking for permission. He doesn’t miss how jumpy and on edge Blaine is either.

The last place he takes Blaine is his room. It’s not big, but it’s more than just an empty box room. It was the old guest room but Kurt’s decided to shift things around a little bit, turning his own room into the guest and moving into his Dad’s now vacant room. This room has better natural light anyway, and Kurt thinks this might be something Blaine will appreciate, even if it is only small.

“This is where you’ll be staying,” Kurt tells him, standing by the door. Blaine takes in the room while Kurt watches him carefully, seeing the minuscule reactions to the queen sized bed with light blue sheets, the desk and chair by the window claiming the best of the natural light, the chest of drawers and the shelves- all empty apart from a vase of flowers on top to brighten the room. They’ll shop for clothes for Blaine to wear later, but for now there are a few simple things for him to get by.

Blaine steps further into the room but Kurt doesn’t follow him, standing just inside the door. He wants Blaine to know this is his space, only his. He wants him to experience it slowly and at his own pace, not rushed because he’s worried he has to, to please Kurt.

"Where… where do I sleep?” he asks quietly and Kurt blanches. His arms fall from where they had been crossed loosely over his chest to hang limply at his sides as he stares at Blaine with a gaping mouth. Blaine doesn’t look at Kurt but his hands twist in front of his as he eyes the room with a bowed head, worriedly glancing at the corner by the dresser.

"This is… Blaine, this your room,” Kurt tells him softly. He sees the slave’s brow cease and he turns to look at Kurt. He smiles gently at Blaine, ignoring at how his stomach twists. How cruel must someone has been to him that he can’t even comprehend he has his own bed, his own room?! “You sleep in the bed, your bed. This is yours.”

Blaine blinks at him, confused and suddenly wary as he looks back to the room as if it might be filled with something harsh and gruesome, like the furniture is going to morph and grab him to pin him down.

"There are some things - some clothes and a toothbrush - they’re in there. Just so you’re more comfortable until we go out and buy you more," Kurt says, nodding to the chest of drawers. He steps backwards then, until he’s outside the room and points up the hallway. "My room is at the very end of the hall, the last door, okay? If you need me for anything, at any time, come and get me, alright? Even if it is something small, I won’t mind.”

Blaine still doesn’t say anything, looking around the rooms and back to Kurt like he can’t believe he’s real. A simple bit of kindness throws this boy off like Kurt couldn’t have even imagined. It’s like no one has ever been nice to him.

Kurt’s eyes find the bruise across his cheek and a scar, the one on his cheek, and he has the urge to gather this buy up in his arms, hold him tight and never let him go but he knows that would only scare Blaine. Instead, he walks into the room with slow and measured steps and stands open in front of the slave.

"I want you to be happy here, and safe, and you need your own space to be you to do that. This is your home now, Blaine, and you should be able to feel comfortable in your home.”

***

Blaine feels dizzy.

So much has happened today and his Owner is like nothing Blaine could have imagined. Kurt - as he insisted to be called, he didn’t want sirs or masters to set them apart - is gentle and soft spoken. He doesn’t raise his voice and he never looks at Blaine in a way that makes his insides turn. In fact, he looks… Worried. Scared and sad and Blaine feels terrible because his Master should not have to feel like that, especially not because of him. His face should never be anything but smiling (because even though it is improper for him to think of it so soon when he isn’t yet aware of what his Master wants from him, it is obvious for Blaine see that he is breathtakingly beautiful). He doesn’t like that face sad or upset, he’s afraid to see that face angry.

His Master’s home is lovely, not overly large but comfortable with its space. Blaine feels a little uneasy, looking over his shoulder as though something was going to jump out at him. What he couldn’t stop thinking - with every time his Master looked at him and said he didn’t need to ask permission to enter, to leave, to get something to eat - was how… Different this place was. Something bubbled inside him, deep in the pit of his stomach, warm and hopeful but almost as quick as it came it was extinguished.

This wasn’t real. His new Master wasn’t going to be as nice as he seemed. Blaine wasn’t a good slave, that’s why his old Master got rid of him. He was flawed and useless and broken.

A good slave is a well behaved slave and well behaved slave does not need to be punished.

All his Master had ever done was punish him.

But Blaine was given his own room. Not just a mat or a corner to sleep in but a bed. One that looked like it could easily fit two or three people if they squeezed. Not as large as his old Master’s but it didn’t matter because Kurt was giving him his own.

There were clothes too. In the drawers, just simple clothes that were a little large but they were new and Kurt was adamant that they belonged to Blaine and only Blaine. He promised to buy him more, things that Blaine liked and that fitted him.

But no matter how nice Kurt was being to him, Blaine couldn’t shake the horrible feeling weighing on his shoulders, clinging to his back and reminding him that he’s a slave, and Kurt is, even if he doesn’t want to be called it, his Master. Blaine can’t let himself get too comfortable or he’ll slack in his work, become lazy and not be a good servant to his owner.

He’s tired. He’s still healing – his cheek aches when he moves his jaw to ask questions or answer Kurt his shoulder is still stiff and painful – and every day he’s just tired and desperate for sleep. Kurt is good and notices, even when Blaine tries to hide it. His smile is sad but gentle, full of a warmth that Blaine isn’t familiar with and can’t let himself trust.

"Why don’t you get some sleep," he says softly, starting to reach out his hand. Blaine flinches back without meaning to and he’s instantly regretful. Kurt’s hand immediately returns to curl in on his chest and he shows more remorse than Blaine could have thought possible. He bows his head, ready for whatever Kurt decides to punish him with.

It doesn’t come. When Kurt speaks again his voice is further away and Blaine looks up he’s standing by the door again.

“Like I showed you, the bathroom is across the hall and my room is at the end,” he says gently and Blaine feels the guilt pool in his stomach. “I hope you sleep well.”

The bed, Blaine finds, is too large, too empty, too much room. It’s soft and squishy and Blaine is afraid he’s going to sink into it entirely. He stays there for as long as he can manage, until the light leaves the room entirely and the shadows start to become too terrifying. He slips from the bed, creeping out and down the hall until he finds Kurt’s room.

Without thinking twice, Blaine sinks to the ground outside of Kurt’s room. He wouldn’t wake him, he wouldn’t dare, and he wouldn’t go into his room without permission but this was obviously a test and Blaine needed to show Kurt he could be a good servant, a good slave, even if this wasn’t true. The ground was more suited for him anyway, he thought, shivering a little at the cold. The guilt was still in his stomach, but maybe if Kurt saw how dedicated to him he was, it would help to ease it.

Blaine feel asleep on the floor, curled up at Kurt’s door on the hard wooden floor.


End file.
